Question: $ -1.32 + \dfrac{3}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{10} = 0.3$ Now we have: $ -1.32 + 0.3 = {?} $ $ -1.32 + 0.3 = -1.02 $